(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for increasing the performance of aquatic vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for a vehicle that creates and maintains a gas/vapor cavity to reduce drag and increase propulsion efficiency. The gas/vapor cavity can also be used to reduce noise received by a sonar system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Undersea vehicles, such as torpedoes, are restricted in speed and range by the size of their power plants and amount of fuel they carry. Another significant factor limiting performance is the amount of drag created as the vehicles go through water. Considerable research by designers of aquatic vehicles to reduce drag is ongoing, but acceptable results are still being sought.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art a system to create and maintain a gas/vapor cavity on the hull of an aquatic vehicle to reduce drag and thereby increase system efficiency.